Friends Changed
by rebekahjr14
Summary: Max and Fang have been best friends since forever. Literally, they grew up together. That thought of them taking that step never even crossed their minds. But one night, while hanging with friends, something happens that could change their life's forever. But will it be good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so I'm stumped for my other story, and I had this idea running through my head for about a month. So here it goes. Story time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Beginning

The two kids played for hours at a time. They were... are best friends. If you were to ask them a question about each other, they could answer it with no hesitation. They were perfectly in sink. Even if they were born two years apart from each other. Those kids were inseparable.

Max POV

"Hey Mrs. Ride," I say as I walk into her house.

"Hi Max, Fang's upstairs." I smile and then run upstairs as I hear my parents walk in. I walk down the hallway till I'm outside Fang's door. I put my ear against the door. I listen to him play for about ten minuets till he stops. I smile and then all of the sudden, I'm falling. I look up and see Fang leaning over me laughing like an idiot. I stick my tongue out at him and get up.

"You play good. I don't know why you don't try out for the talent show."

"Do you how dumb you look right now?" I shoot daggers at him and walk over to his bed. He shakes out his shaggy black hair and sits down next to me. I get up and head over to their lounge. They have almost every game and movie and anything know to man. WE get out the guitars and put in guitar hero rock the 80's. We set it to medium and jam away. We play for about two hours till our moms call us. By the way, I beat Fang by like 300 point's.

We run downstairs and go to the table. Every time our families eat together, we end up sitting at a ten person table. See, it's weird how this worked out, but here's the info on our families. His mom's name is Anne Walker. She married his dad who's named Andrew Ride. Nick or Fang as we call him, is sixteen. Dylan is thirteen. And Zephyr or as we call him, Gazzy, is twelve.

My family consists of my mom, Valencia Martinez who married my dad, Jeb Batchelder. My oldest sister is Ella, she's Sixteen. Then there's Maya who's my twin and we are both fourteen. But it's crazy. Our parents didn't try it but ended up having three kids of the same gender.

Anyways, I sat in my usual seat in between Fang and Dylan. A crossed from Dylan was Maya. Then Gazzy, then Ella. At the left head of the table was my parents on at the right was Fang's parents.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for allowing us to gather today to enjoy a meal as one. Eat and talk and just have fun. Thank you lord for allowing us to cook this most delicious meal. Letting us talk and eat, when we know there's people out there who aren't as fortunate as us. We thank you for letting no one get hurt over this past week. In you most precious name. Amen," My dad finishes the pray. A murmur of _Amen's _pass through the silence. Fang's dad cuts the chicken and then we dig in.

After diner's over, we sit down to watch a movie. We end up watching Norbit. It's this funny movie about a guy who likes this girl, Kate. They live in an orphanage. She ends up getting adopted which makes Norbit sad. Then he meets this other girl named Rasputia. She forces him to date her and then get married. Later, he is reacquainted with Kate, but finds out that she is engaged. It's a really funny movie and I really love it.

After the movie was over, we started to say goodbye to each other. We drive home and go to bed. I stay up for about another hour. I really don't want to go to sleep because tomorrow just so happens to be the first day of school.

**A/N So I know it's short and seems meaningless but I have an idea of where I want it to go. You just have to be really patient with me. So I hope you enjoy. And fly on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have another story called "Call Me Crazy". That's my first priority cause it's the first story I've written and it's not even close to being over. Also, I just reread the first chapter and it kind of sucked. But it was a filler to get you introduced to everyone and everything. So just telling you, this is sort of based off of a real life thing (in a way). So, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I probably wouldn't be here if I wrote the series.**

Fang's POV

_"Hey Fang, come here, I want you to see something." I walk over to where Max is standing. She's leaning over a crib and looking at a baby. I think it's a boy due to the fact that it has a blue blanket and there is a sign above the crib that says "It's a boy." I smile at the cute little baby in the crib. Odd enough, he has my eyes and Max's nose. I push it aside and walk into my room. When I walk in, there's a picture of Max and I on our wedding day. It really is a nice picture. Its got... wait... me and Max aren't married. "Honey, are you okay?" I give her a questioning look but nod my head. I look down at her finger and see a diamond ring and a gold band with small diamonds in front of it. It has an engraving in it, but I can't make it out. I look down at my own hand and see the same gold band, but mine doesn't have diamonds, but it does have the engraving. It says "Max and Fang, till death do we part." I smile despite the fact that I don't remember marrying her. Or... you know... making a baby with her. She sees me looking at the ring and smiles. "You know, that was one of the best days of my life. Well, the honeymoon was pretty nice too," she says with a wink. I laugh and grab her in my arms. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. The kiss deepens and soon, I have her pinned on the bed. I reach up, and pull her shirt over her head. She goes for my belt and..._

What the fuck? Why did I just dream that me and Max you know? Oh my gosh. This is not good. Calm Down. What am I saying, I can't calm down. I just dreamed that I was married to Max. Had a baby with Max. And was about to have sex with Max. Ugggggg. I roll over in bed and look at my clock. It reads 5:45. Well no use going back to bed now. I get up and get in a shower. I get dressed, brush my hair, and go downstairs to eat. After eating, I brush my teeth. "Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, you boys better be getting up. Or so help you lord."

"Hey mom," I say standing behind her. She jumps about a foot in the air a screams.

"Fang, one of these days I swear." I smile and grab my bag. "You walking with Max today." I nod in response and walk out the front door.

See, me and Max do everything together. I used to be this close to Ella, but she hit that stage that girls start wanting to impress guys and since I was still ten, I got grossed out and said cooties. Same thing happened with Dylan and Maya. I never was that close to Maya but Dylan was. But Max never really changed and plus, we have a lot ion common, so we really connect. We've been best friends since forever. I continue my walk to Max's house while thinking about the dream and what it means.

Max's POV

"Max get your ass out of bed right now. I'm not in the mood. It's your first day of high school and if you miss, I swear you'll be in so much trouble. Plus, Fang's here to get you." I groan and get up. I take a shower, brush my teeth (even though I'm gonna eat), get dressed, brush my hair, and head upstairs. I walk over to the hook and grab my Willet jacket and my book bag. I walk over to the fridge and grab and apple. Then I kiss my mom. "Love you sweetie. Have fun."

"Love you too mom." I say as I walk to the door. "Lets roll." We walk outside and start walking to the school. "Hey Fang, could you drive me and Omega to the movies. Mom has work on Friday and Ella is being a bitch." Fang tenses up and nods. Omega is my boyfriend. He has pale brown hair and silvery blue eyes. He's 5'8 and a runner back on the football team (Fang's the quarterback). He can be a jerk at times but is also really sweet. Fang also has a girlfriend. He got dared in tenth grade to ask her out and every time he tries to break up with her, she gives him the bambie eyes, and Fang's a sucker for bambie eyes. She has red hair with blonde highlights and is a complete bitch. She hates everything and everyone. And trust me, I hate her too, but if Fang's happy, then I'm happy.

We walk in silence till we get to school. At school, we stand by the flag pole and talk with our group. Our group consists of me, Fang, my sisters, his brothers, Nudge, JJ, Angel, Sam, and Iggy. Omega and Lisa tag along. Sam and Maya are dating. Ella and Iggy are dating. Gazzy and Angel are dating, JJ and Dylan are dating and Nudge has a new boyfriend every other week. I think she's dating a kid named Alex this week.

Omega walks up and grabs me from behind. Wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his shoulder on my head. I smile and turn my head to kiss him on the cheek. Fang tenses up again. I shrug it off and listen to Nudges story on how Alex broke up with her but Ryan asked her out. I laugh when JJ says that if her grades were as good as her ability not keep a boyfriend, she'd already be graduated. Nudge pouted and stuck her tongue out at JJ.

The bell rang signaling the start of the new year. Omega walked with me to my locker. I grabbed a notebook and pencil considering it's the first day and I don't know what to bring. We than walked to Omega's and he grabbed his notebook. Then we walked into homeroom and sat down in the back. After homeroom, I headed to English with Mrs. James. We walked in and sat down. Omega let go of my hand when he saw how strict Mrs. James was. "Class, we will be learning a number of things in only a short period of time. I expect that you will be here on time, and not a minuet late. If you are, that's an automatic office referral. Homework will count for a big portion of your grade. It will count for exactly 40% of your grade. quizzes count for 50% of your grade. And attendance counts for the other 10%. I expect you will follow all of my rules. Are we clear, ok, then lets start telling you my expectations." Wow, this one's a real doozy. After English, was art, then Math, and lastly, Spanish. The only reason I took Spanish was because I'm fluent in it so I figured that's one less class to worry about. By the end of the day, I only had homework for English. Vocab, lord help me.

-line-

"Fang, did you have Mrs. James for English?" He nods in response and grins at me. "How the hell did you deal with her. She's such a bitch." Fang laughs at me and Omega starts rubbing circles on my back telling me it's going to be ok. I give him a weird look and elbow him in the ribs. Everyone laughs when they here the loud "Oof" come out of Omega's mouth. He starts rubbing the spot where I elbowed him.

"Gosh Max, that really hurt," Omega says in a fake hurt tone. I smile up at him.

"I try." Omega grabs me in a hug which makes Fang tense up again. Weird. We walk till we get to Lisa's house.

"See ya later babe." Lisa says to Fang. He nods in her direction and starts walking away. "What, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Lisa says. Fang shakes his head and waves goodbye. Lisa shrieks, her face turning as red as her hair. She storms off into her house.

As soon as she's out of ear shot Nudge says "Who else found that hilarious." We all raise our hands and start laughing hysterically. At Omega's house, he gives me a hug goodbye and I kiss him on the cheek. See I haven't quite had my first kiss yet so... ya. Everyone starts going off in different directions leaving just me and Fang. We get to my house and Fang hugs me goodbye.

"See ya later babe," I say to Fang. Amusement crosses over his face.

"Later Max." I laugh.

"What, I don't get a goodbye kiss?" I say mocking Lisa's tone. Fang smirks at me. My eyes widen.

"If I must," Fang says only a whisper away. The he closes the gab with a soft kiss. "How was that? Bye Max." Then, I'm left standing there looking like a complete idiot wondering why Fang did that? And wondering why I felt fireworks go off in my head?

**A/N So how was that? I added a little Fax in there for you. NO, Fax isn't just going to happen. I know you guys probably want it to, but I want to wait a couple chapters so... ya. R&R Bye guys. Peace out girl scout.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school. Not a good excuse, I know, but as I said, my other story is first priority. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, I really like it, but I don't know about you. By the way, the whole chapter is in Fangs POV. Okay, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

Fang

Ok, so I know what most of you are thinking. Probably that "Fang, you're an asshole", or that "Fang, just tell Max you like her," or that "Fang, why would you do that to her." Now to answer those questions, yes, I'm an asshole, no, I'm not telling her I like her because I'm still confused, and the reason I did that to her was because I needed to know if I felt something between us, which I did feel a spark.

You know, it's funny, a month ago, I would've never even thought of kissing Max, but now, I just want to hold her in my arms and feel her lips against mine. I know it sounds stupid, but hey, I'm stupid, so yeah. Max is like no other person you'll ever meet. No, she's not perfect by far. She's not nice to people. She's stubborn. She's not the smartest person. She isn't graceful at all. But, she's different. She's funny and fun to talk to. She's caring and beautiful. Her hair falls perfectly over her shoulders. Her lips are the perfect shade of pink, without her even trying. Her laugh is like no other. Every time she laughs, I just have to smile. She's different then anyone. There's times where I just want to kiss her and pull her shirt up over her head. Feel her...wait...this is Max I'm talking about. My friend since she was born.

* * *

I punched in the number code and walked inside my garage and put my book bag on the hook by the door. I kicked my shoes off and set them on the mat. I took out my key and unlocked the door. "You stupid asshole. You broke it. That was my fucking project that's due tomorrow. And I was almost finished. Now I have to start over. I'm gonna kill you." I looked over to find Gazzy punching Dylan.

"Yo, stop. Dylan will help you with your project. It's not even that hard to recreate. It was just model of the solar system. Seriously, I could recreate that in a matter of seconds. We still have extra supplies left over in the art room. Now go, and Dylan, I need to talk to you." Gazzy grumbled on his way into the house Dylan came up next to me. "You know he worked hard on that, why the fuck are you so mean to him?"

"I don't know. He just, gets everything. When I get and A, I get a 'good job bud'. When he gets an A, he gets 'look at that, that awesome, lets hang it on the fridge'. Seriously, just cause he's the youngest. I hate it. No one ever takes my side. Sometimes I wonder if you would even care if I didn't exist." He looks like he's on the verge of crying. I grab him in my arms and hug him. Not in that weird bro-hug-way, but a real hug. He just stands in my arms and cries.

I hate it when they cry. I joke around with them, but I do love them. And Dylan's right, he does get treated differently than Gazzy. So do I. But see, the reason is because mom found out that she couldn't have children after Dylan. But Gazzy was a miracle baby, so they treasure him, afraid that something might happen and he gets taken away from them. It's a stupid reason, but neither of us has told them how we feel. So, I just went to my ways of being quiet, and Dylan went to his ways of picking on Gazzy. He hurts him, and torments him.

"Listen, Dyl, I know how you feel, mom does it to me too. I'll talk to them tonight. You go do your homework and then I'll let you watch T.V. or play video games. Just get your homework done. Gazzy can do the project on his own. I mean mom helped him the first time anyways." He nods and walks up to his room to start on his homework.

I follow him up the stairs to the art room to find Gazzy playing with the paint. "Gazzy, you're gonna do this project on your own. I don't care if Dylan broke it, I talked to him and he said he didn't mean to. When I come back in an hour, you better at least have the project part done. Then, I want you to do the written part." Gazzy nods and walks over to get the supplies he needs. See, they pretty much listen to me, because I basically raised them. I mean mom did all that stuff when we were young, but as soon as I hit ten, mom put all responsibility on me. I had to watch them after school, I had to help them with homework, I had to read to them at night. I'm not saying that mom is a bad mom, it's just that she gets home at like 6 o'clock and same with dad. Sometimes they work really late so I have to put them to bed. I'm not complaining, I mean, most kids don't get along that well with their siblings, but I just would have liked to enjoy my childhood.

I walk over to my room and shut the door. I grab out my sketch pad and start on a sketch of Max. For art, I had to draw a portrait of someone, so I picked Max. Yes, she knows about it. I asked her about a week ago, just I haven't had time to sketch it. And if you're wondering, no, it's not a school class. I know you would be confused because today was the first day of school. No, I'm doing an independent study. I had to take a picture of her in a position of her choice. Now I just have to start drawing it.

After about an hour of drawing Max, I'm almost done. All I have to do is finish shading and add a background. I get up and head over to the art room. I see Dylan in there helping Gazzy with his project. They have the whole thing built, but they're working on the written portion. I smile to myself and head downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen I see mom and dad in the kitchen cooking. "Sweetie, the girls are coming over tonight." I stare at my mom.

"But they were over yesterday."

"I thought you'd be the most excited about them coming over. Anyways, yes, but Valencia and I need to discuss vacation plans."

"But mom, vacation isn't until Thanksgiving!"

"Fang, you asked me to plan this ahead of time, and you got mad that we haven't even started. Now, when we want to plan it, you don't want us to. What has gotten in to you?"

"Nothing, when's dinner gonna be ready?"

"about an hour. And since when do you talk so much."

"Since me and Dylan discussed how you don't care about us, and you only care about Gazzy."

"Now Fang, that is not true. We love you equally, just sometimes, we feel that you two are too grown up to care. I mean, you never talk to us anymore, and Dylan just ignores us. We just thought that you don't want us to show our love that way."

"Mom, Dylan definitely wants you to show your love that way. I honestly don't care, I'm gonna move out in a year or two. I just hate seeing Dylan so upset. He cried today."

"Well Fang, we'll try harder. And thanks for actually talking to me. I was starting to think that you hated everyone." I nod and hug my mom. Then I walk upstairs and find Gazzy and Dylan playing COD. I walk back into my room and finish my sketch. It turns out to look really nice. It's Max sitting in a corner with her head rested on her knees, and she's hugging her knees. The background is chalk. I used black chalk for the whole background. The only thing that is not in black on the page, other than Max, is a word. That word reads 'Perfect'. I spray the paper with this special spray the teacher gave us so that the chalk doesn't come off on our fingers. Then I place the picture in a frame and put it on my desk.

"We need to talk," I turn around so fast that I almost fall. Max is standing in my doorway. "Fang, why did you kiss me?" I look at Max and see confusion in her eyes.

"Cause I can" S=she sighs and walks over to me.

"Fang, I need to know why you did it. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. The scary part, was that I felt fireworks in my head. I don't know why I did, but I need to know if you did. I'm sorry if..." I cut her off by kissing her again. She stood there shocked for a seconded but soon she was kissing me back. I tilted my head a little to deepen the kiss. She rested her hands on my chest and pushed me away. She rested her forehead on mine. We opened our eyes and stared at each other. Then, she was gone. One minuet she was there, and then, she was gone. I clenched my teeth and punched the wall. I sighed and walked down the steps.

"Where's Max?" I said walking into the living room.

"She said she was going on a walk. Fang, what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, thanks." I walked out the house and started walking to the forest. There was a tree there that Max and I loved to climb when we were younger. We used to come here all the time. The first time we came she was six and I was eight.

_"Fang, where are we going?" I looked at Max and grinned._

_"You'll see." She frowned and crossed her arms._

_"I'm not going till you tell me where we're going." I sighed and grabbed her arm. She was so stubborn._

_"Oh, come on. You'll love it." She gave in and let me drag her to the clearing. It was a large clearing that was right next to a pond. There were lilies, her favorite flower, growing right on the edge of the pond. Next to the lilies was a big willow tree. She smiled and hugged me. _

_"I do, i do love it." She ran over to the tree and started climbing it. She was too short too reach the fist branch so I put her on my neck. She climbed up with me following behind her. We stayed there the whole day. When we got back to my house, there were cops everywhere. Our moms told us never to do that again, tell them where we're going, or at least when we'll be home. We agreed to telling them when we'd be home, because we also agreed to never tell anyone about the clearing._

_We went back there quite often. During the summer, we put a rope on one of the branches and used it to jump into the pond. Before we did that though, we had to clean out the pond. We also made a dock that we use for diving, cause the pond is at least ten feet deep in the middle, if not more. It was a lot of work, but it was fun. We still use it a lot. Just, we haven't been there in a long time. We sort of only go there when we're bored or upset._

I walked out to the clearing and found Max sitting by the pond, on the dock that we made. I walked out to the dock and sat next to her. "You don't have to explain yourself. Just promise me we're still friends."

**A/N So it's not as good of an ending as the other chapter, but not as bad as the first one. For the clearing, I'm gonna draw a picture of what I think it looks like, and I'll upload it to my profile. It might take a while, but I promise I'll get it done. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I don't really feel a need to answer questions cause there was none, but thanks for loving my story. Hasta Mañana Piranha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, so what's up, sorry it's been a while, but I've had tons of homework and projects. But no ones home, so I got the computer and decided to update. I would've updated yesterday just like my other story, but I had vocab homework and studying for a test. Okay, story time.**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to put this in the summery, I don't own MR.**

* * *

Max POV

I don't know why I did it. I like kissing Fang. I mean, he's the only guy I've ever kissed, but I like kissing Fang. I like being around him. I like holding his hand, hugging him, I like when he teases me, because at least he knows I'm alive. But, I also like Omega. He makes me laugh, and he treats me like a person. He's a little rough around the edges, but then again, so am I. Ugggggg, I hate being a teenager. And I'm only fourteen.

I avoided Fang and Omega at all cost. Instead of going to the flag pole, I got there early so that I could go to the library. I sat in different seats and I rode the bus home instead of walking. This worked out perfect till Friday came. I had forgotten about the date, and the fact that Fang was driving us. So here I was, in underwear and a bra, deciding on what to wear. See, I never try to impress Omega, but Fang, I wanted to impress him without looking girly. I decided on red skinny jeans and a white tank top. I used foundation and eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. The bell rang and I answered it. Omega was standing at the door, holding a rose. I smiled and walked with him to the car. Yes, Fang picked him up first. He dropped us off at the theater. I thanked him and walked inside. Omega bought tickets to see Nonstop. It was a good movie, but I missed most of it because I was to busy worrying about Fang. After the movie, Fang dropped me off at my house, and Omega got out with me. He walked me up to the door and scratched his neck.

"Um, did you like the movie." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Good pick." He grinned and got really serious. He reached up and cupped my face. Then he kissed me on the lips. It lasted about a second, then, he was back in the car. I walked inside feeling a little disappointed. I didn't feel anything. Not a spark, not a jolt, not even happiness. It was more of just a waste of time.

I walked inside an trudged up the stairs. I grabbed my night time clothes and laid them on my bed. I got in a shower and got dressed. When I grabbed my phone, I saw that I had a text, from Fang.

* * *

So how was the lip lock with prince charming~Fang

Fine, how is lip locking with Lisa~Max

The worse thing in the world...~Fang

...?~Max

You're better ;)~Fang

You pig~Max

I know~Fang

So does this mean we're cool again~Fang

Yea, sorry about that~Max

Nah, it cool~Fang

Night Fang~Max

Night Max~Fang

I smiled at my phone and got into bed.

_"Max, come on, just come out. It's not a big deal." _

_"No," I screamed._

_"Max, come on. Please!"_

_"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I walked out of the dressing room and approached Fang. His eyes widened and he looked like a mix of amused and shocked. He made me try on a dress for homecoming. It was a little big because they were out of my size so I had to hold it in the back._

_"Holy shit. You look...um...Max..." _

_"No," I cut him off. I threw my arms in the air. "I said I didn't want to try it on, and now you're making fun of me. I'm done." I went to turn around when Fang grabbed my arm._

_"No, Max, that's not it, you look so beautiful. The dress looks amazing on you and you look just, wow. I love you for you, but Max, seriously, you are the most beautiful girl ever. But the reason I stuttered was because Max, look down." I was still in shock from what he said. I looked down and saw that when I let go of the back of the dress, it fell down, and lets just say that today wasn't a good day to forget a bra._

"Holy shit," I screamed as I sat up in bed. I felt the wiped away the sweat on my forehead. I reached over my table and grabbed my bottle of water. I hate my dreams. Especially when they feel this real. I could swear that Fang was literally here and that he saw me naked.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Fang and I were gonna go to the movies today to see the release of Divergent. I take a shower. Right as I open the curtains, the door opens. Fang walks in and his eyes go wide. "WHAT THE FUCK FANG? I'm in a shower. Get out." All he does is stand there and stare. I grab my towel and quickly wrap it around myself. I get out of the shower and push Fang out of the bathroom. "You can wait in my room." I slam the door and look at my reflection in the mirror. I look like myself, but happier and definitely more blushy than normal. I brush my hair and turn to grab my clothes, but realize that I didn't bring them in with me. I groan and walk out the door, holding on tight to my towel.

"Max I am so sorry about...um...why are you only wearing a towel?" I look at Fang and see that he has his eyebrows raised and a Fang grin on his face. I smack him in the head and walkover to my closet.

"Because Mr. Invade People's Privacy, I didn't bring clothes into the bathroom because I'm the only one living in the basement, so I normally don't have to. I'll just be a minute." I heard him chuckle as I shut my closet door. I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Falling in Reverse shirt that says "Sorry about fucking all your friends". **(A/N Review if you know what song that's from) **I walked out of the closet and saw Fang deep in thought. I decided to get him back so I walked up behind him and whispered "Revenge" in his ear.

"Oh my god Max. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack." I lost it and was basically on the floor laughing. He gave me a dirty look but soon joined in. After the laughing faded, it got really silent. We somehow ended up really close to each other. Fang leaned in and so did I. But our lips didn't meet. I pulled away.

"We should probably go." And with that, I ran up the stairs.

**A/N Ok, so what'd you think. I got the drawing of Max done, but the drawing of the hide out is harder. I didn't know how hard it was to draw a willow tree. **

**Kat123 - There is something about this story that just makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy:)  
I only hope that you don't rush the fax!  
Awesome job!**

**- Thanks, I'm glad it makes your heart feel warm and fuzzy. I'll try not to rush the Fax, but I really don't know where the story goes. I just sort of write. But I'll try my best, because I don't want it to rush it either.**

**mycaterpie**** - I really love this. You are an amazing author and should write more, not only b/c you're great at writing but also b/c I want to read more *kawink***

**-Thanks, that makes me feel so good. Haha, ya, I get that. I'll try my best with updating.**

**Ok, so i'll update as soon as I can, but now I have three stories going. Btw, you should check out my other stories. With the Book of One Shots, I need your guys help. So please help with that. Okay, peace out home slice.**


End file.
